One last time
by malenita artiz
Summary: It takes place after Turbo movie. Kimberly finally decides to come back to AG to talk to Tommy about the letter but things don t turn out as she thinks so they take separate roads in their life. But what happens if the flame still burns inside them. How long can they keep on denying it?
1. Chapter 1

**One last time**

Chapter one

After defeating Divatox and saving their friends from Maligore the rangers returned to Angel Grove in time for the martial arts tournament. As Rocky was physically

injured Jason took his place along with Adam and Tommy, who ultimately won the tournament, winning a sizable charity donation to the Little Angel's Haven.

All their friends gathered around them to congratulate the winner team. Tanya jumped to capture Adam´s lips, while Kat surrounded Tommy´s neck with her arms.

Justin high fived with Jason and then Kimberly hugged him. When Tanya let Adam go Kimberly hugged him too and then turned to Tommy who was shaking hands

with Rocky, who had a cervical collar and walked with the help of crutches. She walked over to Tommy arms wide opened, but stopped when saw the harsh look on

his face.

"Great fight, congratulations" She said arms crossed over her chest

"Thank you" He answered coldly and then walked away.

"Hey Kim, glad to see you again" Rocky sighed trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"Me too Rocky, how are you feeling?"Kim asked

"Well, let´s say that this ape has seen better days" Rocky sighed

"Oh you´ll be okay don´t worry" Kimberly sighed

* * *

Later at the youth center . . .

Ernie served smoothies for everybody. Kat grabbed her strawberry smoothie and proposed a toast for the children of the shelter. Everybody lifted their smoothies.

"I propose another toast to welcome our friends" Adam said and they lifted the glasses once more.

"Thank you buddy, I must admit I missed all of this" Jason commented

Bulk and Skull stepped into in their uniforms and walked over to the rangers

"Hey babe had you told me you were back in town I would have made plans for tonight, but we can improvise" Skull leant over and whispered to Kimberly

"No thanks" She answered and turned to Jason "They don´t remember anything, do they?" she whispered to her friend

"I confess that in I missed those two a little bit" Jason sighed and everyone laughed

"Tell us what you´ve been doing" Rocky said when the funny duo walked away.

The group was amused with Jason´s stories about his life around the world, except for Kimberly and Tommy who remained in silence, hadn´t touch her smoothie,

just stirred it and glanced to Tommy from time to time, who was lost in his daze, he hadn´t drink his smoothie neither.

* * *

Adam and Tanya said goodbye and Rocky left with them as Adam had offered to drive him home, later Tommy, Justin and Kat left together and Jason and Kimberly

were the only ones left.

"It´s late, shall we go?" Jason asked Kimberly who was watching a young girl training on the beam.

"You go, I stay" Kim answered

"Okay, but don´t arrive too late" He said and kissed her on the cheek

"See ya" She said and he stepped out.

* * *

After leaving Kat at her home, Tommy drove back to the youth center. As he stepped in he saw Kimberly watching the young gymnast performing her routine.

"Do you miss the old times?" Tommy asked

"No, I don´t" Kim sighed "It just brings me back memories" she said

"I remember when you asked me to bring you here late in the night to train" Tommy sighed

A long pause filled the minutes that followed

"Well I got to go" He popped out and walked away; some steps later he stopped and turned to her again.

"Hey, um, do you want me to give you a ride?" Tommy asked her

"Sure, thank you" She answered, grabbed her purse and both left together.

Ernie watched them go and shook his head smiling

* * *

As soon as she got on Tommy´s pick up she saw Kat´s pink framed sunglasses over the glove box, which stung her a little bit.

"Why did you come?" Tommy asked upset while driving

She cocked her head to him eyes wide opened

"I wanted to see you all, is that a crime?" She answered

"But why now?" He asked

"This is the first time I take a break after the Pan Globals, so I decided to pay a visit to my friends" She answered

"The games finished a year ago, what kept you from coming? Or Who?" Tommy retorted

"What´s that supposed to mean?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes

"Nothing, I just think that "Mr loving and caring" maybe didn´t let you come before" He answered

"His name is Greg and he does not tell me what I can or what I can´t do" Kimberly stated

"Yes the competition ended, but being a gold medalist means you have to go on tour and other commitments that I could not leave" Kimberly explained

"Oh Greg" Tommy muttered, he pulled up in front of Jason´s house where Kimberly was staying

"Look Tommy thank you for the ride, but I don´t really feel like talking about this" Kimberly said grabbing the handle

"But we have to!" He said raising his voice

"I know" She sighed and turned back to him

"I´ve been thinking about this conversation since the same day I wrote that letter" Kim sighed

"Well you took a really long time to think" He commented

"I needed to find out the courage to face you, it wasn´t easy" Kim said

"And was it for me?" He retorted "Have you at least thought about how it hurt me and that maybe I needed to talk?" He continued

"I know, I know, I hurt you and I´m terribly sorry for that and about the fact that took me so long to come, but nothing of what I´d said to you would have made you

feel better. Don´t you think?" She explained

"After everything we´ve been through together I think I deserved more than a Dear John letter" He stated

"Look, I did not plan this, it just happened" She sighed

"It just happened? After all these years that´s all you have to say, it just happened?" Tommy asked

"I´m sorry Tommy, I´m sorry, what do you want me to say?" Kim started crying

"It´s late, it is too late Kim" He did not turn to her, he could not bear to see her crying.

"Goodbye Tommy and I wish you to be happy with Kat" She said and walked out.

"Holy crap!" Tommy cursed and hit the wheel

* * *

Kimberly tip toed through the living room towards the kitchen, took a tissue and wiped her tears. She heard some steps approaching

"Sorry its late, I did not mean to wake you up" She whispered

"It´s okay I was thirsty anyway" Jason whispered back "Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I´m fine. I´m leaving tomorrow" She stated

"What? but we have just arrived" He said

"Yes I know, but I need to go back" She said

"What happened?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"It happened what it was supposed to happen and it turned out the way I thought it would" She said and broke up in tears

"I´m so sorry Kim" He sighed and hugged her

* * *

The following morning Jason met Tommy at the youth center, he was hitting at the training punching bag in anger.

"Hey, easy buddy!" Jason sighed

"Hey Jason" He greeted his friend took his towel and dried his sweat.

"You have so much energy for this time on the morning" Jason commented

"Yeah bad night"Tommy answered, but Jason didn´t need further explanation

"Good morning!" Tanya and Kat greeted in unison

"Hi girls" Jason answered

"I thought you´d pick me up this morning" Kat told Tommy

"Oh sorry I forgot, damn it" Tommy said

"Don´t worry Adam drove us here and he also offered himself to take us to the Mall later today" Kat answered with a smile

"Jason would you mind asking Kimberly if she wants to join us for going shopping?" Kat asked

"Of course I don´t mind, but she left one hour ago" Jason answered

"What you mean?" Tommy asked scowling

"She is in a plane back to Florida right now" Jason explained

Tommy got speechless

"I thought she´d stay longer" Tanya commented

"She didn´t even say goodbye, that´s weird" Kat sighed "Don´t you think?" She cocked her head to Tommy, but he was wrapped up into his daze

"Tommy? Tommy!" Kat insisted

"What?" He asked

"Are you okay?" Kat asked concerned

"I´m fine! He simply said and walked outside

* * *

On the plane Kimberly´s mind swang between Florida and Angel Grove

* * *

Flashback to Kimberly´s apartment in Florida

She opened the door and a tall dark haired guy entered. She turned round and walked back to the kitchen

"Hey Kim wait" He begged and grabbed her wrist

"Greg . . . "She sighed looking down

"Look I know I haven´t been so much understanding lately, I´m so sorry" He said, she faced him looking at his blue eyes

"I freaked out when you told me you were leaving, I don´t wanna miss you" Greg told her looking into her eyes

"Greg this is something I need to do" Kimberly stated

"I´m so sorry for not understanding this before, I love you" Greg sighed grabbing both of her hands

"Kim . . ." He said

"Yeah?" She said

"Would you marry me?"Greg finally asked, she froze

"I, um, I ´ve got to think about it" She answered

"But Kim, do you love me?" Greg asked

"Yes I do, but I´m leaving in two days and I´m so stressed right now to make such a decision, sorry" Kim said

"Okay, you don´t have to answer right now, think about it in your trip and we´ll talk when you come back" He said and kissed her

* * *

Back to the present time on the plane, Kim watched through the window thoughtful. Tommy last words echoed into her head

""It´s late, it is too late Kim"

Tears running down her cheeks

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you like my new fanfic, thank you for R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

**One last time**

Chapter two

"Jason, hi" Kimberly spoke through her cell phone as she opened the door of her house

"Hi little sis, where have you been? I´ve been trying to talk to you since last week"Jason said

"Oh I´m sorry Jase, I got my cell phone to be repaired last week, you should have phoned me home" She answered as she placed her purse onto the table

"I did, but you weren´t home, I told Greg to tell you to call me back"Jason answered

"Really? . . . " She frowned and cocked her head to Greg who was sat on the coach watching TV

"Yeah well, he must have forgotten, I have a very special invitation for you and Greg" He said

"Invitation for what?"Kim asked clueless

"To a Wedding party" Jason answered

"No way, you and Trini?"Kim sighed "Oh my God, congratulations Jase, I´m so happy for you both"

"Tank you Kim, we´ll be waiting to see both of you" Jason said

"You can count on that, bye Jase" Kim answered and ended the call

"Why didn´t you tell me that Jason called?" She questioned her husband

"I must have forgotten sorry" He answered rubbing the back of his neck

"Greg it is not the first time you forget to tell me when Jason calls" Kim complaint

"Well I´m sorry I have another things in my mind, your friend isn´t the center of the universe, you know" Greg retorted

"Anyway" Kim decided to end up the same old argument about Greg being jealous of Jason

"He and Trini are going to get married" She informed him

"That is great tell him my congratulations" Greg said without taking his eyes off from the TV

"You can tell him in person because we are invited to the wedding"She replied

"Don´t make a face, you always do that when it comes to my friends"Kim complaint

"What face? I´m not making a face" He answered

"As you say!" She said and walked upstairs

* * *

Adam, Rocky and Aisha stepped into the youth center where they met kat, Tommy and Tanya

"Have you heard the news!" Rocky sighed excited

"We have a wedding" Aisha sighed

"Who is getting married?" Tommy asked clueless

Kat and Tanya stared in surprise

"Jason and Trini!" Adam said taking a seat besides Tanya

"Jason told me he would call you"Rocky told Tommy

Tommy took out his cell phone

"Oh damn it, I forgot to raise the volume after the Karate class" Tommy sighed "I have five missing calls from Jason"He said

"Yes another party" Rocky sighed rubbing hands together "Actually I can´t complain, first Kimberly and Greg´s wedding then you and Kat . . ." He trailed off when

Aisha elbowed him at the ribs. "Ouch!"Rocky complaint

Tommy lowered his head at Rocky´s comment

"I´m so happy for Trini and Jason" Kat sighed "Aisha we have to go on shopping immediately" Kat said

"Actually, Trini herself is picking out my dress since I´m one of the bridesmaids, but I´m going anyway to help you" Aisha commented

"Thank you ´sha" Tanya said

Ashley and Cassie walked over to them

"Hi guys!" They greeted in unison

"Hey, How are you doing?" Tommy asked them

"Good, we are getting use to it faster than I thought"Cassie sighed

The alarm of Cassie and Ashley´s communicators went off

"Oh excuse us"Ashley said and they walked towards a private place

"I must say that I missed those days" Adam sighed

"Yeah the good old times"Tommy sighed

Deep inside Kat wondered what did Tommy mean with the good old times, wasn´t the current time good enough for him? And was he missing being a power ranger

or something else?

* * *

In Florida Kim is making breakfast while talking through her cell phone

"I´ve always had this feeling with you and Jason, since High School"Kimberly said taking a bottle with yogurt from the fridge

"Remember how we used to make plans for our weddings?" Trini sighed laughing

"Yes, I do . . . my wedding didn´t turn out as we have planned but . . . anyway, yours is going to be memorable"Kim sighed while mixing the yogurt with some

cereal

"I want you to be my bridesmaid together with Aisha, will you?" Trini asked

"Of course I will, oh Trini you are going to make me cry"Kim sighed

"One more thing, I invited _all our friends_ including _him _I hope you understand"Trini said

"I don´t, Trini you don´t have to worry about us, we are both adults and we know how to deal with it"Kim assured her friend

"Besides you have more important issues to worry about, for example your wedding dress and the the bridesmaids´s dress. Trini please don´t make me wear yellow"

Kim begged

* * *

At Angel Grove

"Jason you know there is nothing I´d like best than being your best man" Tommy sighed through his cell phone

"Man, I´m so happy for you two, I´m still can´t believe it" Tommy said

"You don´t have to explain me anything, she´s been always your little sis and she and Trini are very close it is a logical matter that she is gonna be there" Tommy

sighed

"So we have to schedule for trying on the outfits and you know I have no problem in wearing red" Tommy joked to get rid of the previous issue

* * *

At Angel Grove Mall Tanya and Kat awaited for Aisha

"Are you aware that maybe she is going to assist to the wedding?" Tanya asked

"Yes, of course she is going to be at the Wedding, she and Trini are the best friends and Jason and her share a very special relationship"Kat answered

"Did she date Jason too?" Tanya asked

"Oh no, but Tommy told me that they have always been like brother and sister"Kat explained

"But the last time they met it didn´t end up very well"Tanya reminded her

"Yes, Tommy behaved really weird for a while, but that was five years ago, this time is going to be different" Kat trailed off when Aisha arrived

"Hi, sorry I´m late the traffic is a mess nowadays, are you ready?" Aisha sighed

* * *

At Qwans´s house . . .

"Oh Trini is so beautiful!" Aisha sighed when Trini took her wedding dress off from the box

"And when did you and Jase come back from London?"Kim asked

"Yesterday" Trini answered looking for the bridesmaids´s dress

"Yesterday? but the wedding is in one week"Aisha sighed

"Yes it was a last time decision to get marry in Angel Grove, but my mom and Jason´s mother helped us a lot"Trini answered

"I think it was an excellent idea, after all this is where everything started" Kim sighed

"It is perfect!" Aisha sighed trying on the dress

"Trini couldn´t you choose something a little more . . . pink, I mean it´s a beautiful dress, but yellow does not suit me"Kim sighed

"Come on Kim not wearing pink for once in your life is not going to kill you" Aisha said

"I don´t think it´s fair to blame the dress for her being nervous" Trini sighed smiling

"Trini I´m not nervous because there is no reason for that so take that idea out of your mind"Kim stated

* * *

Trini walked over to the altar where her future husband awaited. She felt really blessed for having all her friends with her in that special day. Things had changed a

little bit since the last time she checked on them, they were no longer rangers, new faces joined the group, Kim didn´t marry Tommy and Jason did not wear red

anymore, but they were all together again as in the old times. Tommy winked an eye to Jason and Trini could see Kim´s eyes go wet when the ceremony ended.

* * *

At the wedding reception

"Kimberly nice see to see you"Mrs Qwan sighed

"Good night Mrs Qwan, he´s my husband Gregory"Kimberly said

"Nice to meet you Gregory"Mrs Qwan said

"Nice to meet you too and congratulations"Greg answered

A maid interrupted them to serve them a cup with champagne, each of them picked one and continued chatting

"The ceremony was so sweet" Katherine told Trini

"Thank you Katherine, I was so worried that something went wrong that I could not enjoy myself at all"Trini said

"Don´t worry it´s normal"Aisha commented

Billy was taking pictures with Jason, Zack and Tommy, whose eyes were not precisely fixed in the lens of the cam, he kept scanning the place.

"Good night kimberly" Kat greeted her from behind

She and Greg turned round and say hi to Kat and Gregory introduced himself. The maid offered them another cup of champagne, Kimberly was the only one who

grabbed a cup, Kat was already drinking and Greg refused politely.

Jason left the guys alone and walked towards Kimberly, who was the only one of his friends that he still hadn´t met.

"Hey little sis!" He sighed, Kim handed Greg in the cup and jumped onto Jason´s arms

He hold her tightly in front of Greg's´s disapproving face

"Hi Jason, I´m afraid your wife is getting jealous if you hold another woman like that"Greg joked

"No, Trini is not like that, she understands and respects the special relationship Kim and I share" Jason answered reading between the lines

"Maybe one day we should meet to talk so you can explain me what this special relationship is about" Greg retorted

"Greg! Excuse us I to drink something" Kimberly said int the edge of getting the nerve, grabbed Greg by his arm and dragged him away

"What the hell are you doing?" Kim asked Greg irritated as she grabbed another cup of champagne

"Kim stop drinking" He said

"Don´t tell me what to do and don´t talk Jason like that!" She told him trying not to raise her voice so much

"Kim calm down, you drunk too much tonight, we´d better go"Greg stated

"What? Are you nuts? This is my best friends´ wedding I´m not leaving so early"Kim complained she walked away, she was holding back her tears and needed to go

somewhere to be alone

In her rushed she stepped by Tommy splashing the champagne over the lapel of his jacket

"Oh I´m sorry!" She sighed not realizing who he was

"Damn it!" He sighed, when they gaze finally met they became aware of each other

"Tommy" She sighed

"Kim hi, you look so, so . . . yellow"Tommy sighed

"I´m so sorry I wasn´t checking on my way, you should wash your jacket immediately at the bathroom" She apologized

"Don´t worry, um . . . you should do the same as it splashed on your dress too" He suggested

"Oh yeah you are right, I´d better go before it becomes a permanent stain" She said and walked upstairs

"But Kim wait, the bathroom isn´t upst . . . "He trailed off as she walked away before he could say anything

* * *

Kimberly reached the first floor and rushed into the first room she found. It was a big studio with a big antique desk in the middle of the room and some chairs.

She walked to the window and started to cry

The door opened, she turned round and saw Tommy walking in

"I just wanted to tell you that this is not the bathroom, but I guess you already know" Tommy said

"Are you okay?"He asked

"Yes, I am okay" She said wiping her tears away

"Then why are you crying?" He asked

"It is just that I´m so happy for Jase and Trini"She explained

"Are you sure?"He asked

"Yes, you should go to wash your jacket"She said

"Yes you already said that downstairs, are your trying to get rid of me?"He retorted

"No I´m just taking care of your clothes"She answered

He went through the room and stopped a few steps from her "I´ll do something I´m taking my jacket off and we wont worry about that stain anymore" He said and p

laced his black jacket onto a chair

He looked so damned good in the white shirt, kim thought, his body was still as firm as she remembered

"Come on Kim this is not about the stain in my lapel, is it?"Tommy said, he discretely looked at her chest were the champagne had splashed on her dress

She turned round to the window "Tommy please this is not the place or the time to have an argument" She sighed

"We don´t need to argue, just talk"He said, oh God bless Trini for choosing a bridesmaid dress that shows so much naked skin in the back.

"The last time we tried didn´t go so well"She said turning to face him

"This time could be different"He said approaching

Please stop looking at me like that, Kim begged inside, she felt as she was in flames.

"We´d better talk in another time"She suggested

"Good idea"He agreed and caught her lips in his, she tenderly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down deepening the kiss, while she rubbed his long brown

locks.

Then she felt his strong hand slowly going down her back until he grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to his body

She unbuttoned his shirt while kissing his neck, then he lifted her tiny body and placed her onto the desk, Kim embraced Tommy´s hips with her legs.

"Oh Tommy this is crazy" She sighed "But I don´t want you to stop" Then added

She moaned as his tongue circled her naked breasts gently, his hand traveled down her belly and slip down into her femininity. "Oh Tommy" She moaned

He took out her underwear and within seconds he was inside her with all his manhood. As the peak of passion tensed up his body he felt a tremor of uncontrollable

ecstasy and surrendered to the explosion of becoming one with her.

When their bodies relaxed he held her naked body against him, he heard her breathing in his ear.

"We need to go back to the party" She whispered into his ear

He pulled apart and stared into her eyes "Beautiful I missed you so much" He confessed, she smiled sweetly

* * *

Downstairs . . .

"Excuse me, have you seen Kim?" Greg asked Aisha, she nodded no and walked away, a second later she stepped by Kat

"Aisha have you seen Tommy?" she asked

To be continued . . .

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and reviewing


End file.
